ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mozgus
How Mozgus joined the Tourney He is the Inquisitor of the Holy See Religious Order. Mozgus was sent to St. Albion to conduct hunts along with the Holy Chain Iron Knights. He was known to enjoy torturing heretics. Years before, he was bestowed power by an Apostle, making him a monstrous creature, which he considered to be a gift from God. Foreseeing a potential martial arts tournament, the Second Tourney, Mozgus flew there to spread the "word of God", but was encountered by a graceful woman named Magda. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Mozgus holds open his prayer book. After the announcer calls his name Mozgus shifts to his Apostle form and shoots parts of his wings as the camera zooms saying "Honestly, what a deafening comotion was going on." Special Moves God's Breath (Neutral) Mozgus blasts a fireball out of his mouth. God's Ascension (Side) Mozgus uses his wing arms to swing them upwards. God's Flight (Up) Mozgus uses his wing arms to attain free flight for 7 seconds. God's Pressure (Down) Mozgus smashes his wing arms on the ground, causing a quake. God's Thousand-Strike Cannon (Hyper Smash) Mozgus shoots wing-like projectiles to rapidly hit his opponent for 9 seconds. God's Divine Tornado (Final Smash) Mozgus readies his wing arms and spins rapidly around to heavily damage opponents for 15 seconds. Victory Animations #Mozgus swings his arms spreading wing-like projectiles and says "Your blasphemy will not be forgiven!" #Mozgus sets all his arms together saying "God. For God and God alone, do we act." #Mozgus shifts to his human form and says "I simply meted out impartial judgement in accordance with God's law." On-Screen Appearance Mozgus flies in and shifts to his Apostle form saying "God is generous to all those who do his work." Trivia *Mozgus's rival is Octopussy's partner in the Octopus Cult, Magda. *Mozgus shares his English voice actor with Cinder and Howzer. *Mozgus shares his Japanese voice actor with Daredevil, Wolverine, Beta Suiter, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini, Spartacus, Rancor, Yamato Kikkawa, Coyote Starrk, Sableye, Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri, Sun Wukong, Hakuoro, Seawax, Adon Coborlwitz and Fukuro. *Mozgus shares his French voice actor with Yoshitora Tokugawa, Crocomire, Arthur Read, Sol Badguy, Okuyasu Nijimura, Mineakira Yagyu, Rock Howard, Dusty, Shizuma Kusanagi, Big Blin, Kazuki Fuuchouin, Sektor, Dearka Elsman (in all his Mobile Suits), Yuuichiro Hyakuya, Supreme Kai and Howzer. *Mozgus shares his German voice actor with Big Blin. *Mozgus shares his Arabic voice actor with Feraligatr, Robert Garcia, Wild Fang, Rohan Kishibe, Takashi Kamiyama, Elfman Strauss, Hans Kleif, Haunter, Gai Tendo, Shizuma Kusanagi, Yellow Turbo, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Uryu Ishida, Shinon, Hiei, Roto, Wild Fang, Young Joseph Joestar, Scooter McNutty, Rebonack, Chen Gong, Moroha Haimura, Jacky Bryant, Orga Sabnak (in the Calamity Gundam), Mikaela Hyakuya, Ayato Amagiri, Gustaf, Tagoma and Tapion. *Mozgus shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Tekkaman, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Joe the Condor, Beerus, Nam, Rogue Cheney and Ryohei Sasagawa. *Mozgus uses his Apostle form in combat. His human form can be seen in FMV Cutscenes, on the select screen, his On-Screen Appearance and his third victory pose. Category:Berserk characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters